Once Upon a Time
by SingoftheLionandLamb
Summary: This is simply a love story about a boy who meets a girl, falls for her, and stays with her until she takes her very last breath. AH/Fluff. One shot.


Once upon a time, there was a boy who met a girl. He thought she was the cutest girl in the world.

He thought she was cute because she wore pigtails everyday, and he loved how they curled at the ends. He also loved how she drew outside the lines, and he wished he could be as good as her, but there could be no one like her. The way she wrapped herself in a ball and smiled during nap time made him smile. He wanted to lie next to her, so he crawled over.

He told her she was cute on the playground where she made him push her on the swings. Then, they played 'house' and she pretended to be his lover and for some reason that he couldn't understand, this made him really happy.

He told his mom that he had birds in his stomach and she laughed, saying they were butterflies.

But it didn't matter. He still had flittery-fluttery feelings.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy who liked a girl. He thought she was the sweetest girl to ever exist.

He thought she was sweet because when the boys picked on him for his braces and wide glasses, she said they made him look adorable. He thought she was sweet because she always listened and made him feel important. She was sweet because she'd share half of her red velvet cupcake with him everyday. And he'd eat it even though he hated red velvet.

He told her she was sweet and gave her a pink tulip. She called him a fool and started crying because her boyfriend had left her. Her boyfriend wasn't good enough for someone as great as her anyway.

He held her in his arms as she stained his shirt with salty tears. She looked up at him through her watery eyes and kissed him. Then, she apologized and said it was just impulse.

He counted that as their first kiss.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy who fell in love with a girl. He thought she was the loveliest girl to ever exist.

It was lovely the way she immersed herself in reading or writing or even talking. She babbled on about movies and T.V. shows and new books and things that weren't important to him, but he still loved it.

She did everything with passion. Her eyes would light up and she would use hand gestures and get so excited, he couldn't help but smile.

He told her she was lovely, and she laughed, saying she couldn't be because their tastes were so different. She liked trashy romance novels, while he tried to convince her to read Hemingway. She liked country music; he liked classical. She preferred warm weather; he preferred the cold.

It was a good thing they both hated politics, or else that would've been a deal breaker.

Not really.

He was too in love with her to walk away.

Maybe she was in love with him too.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a man who was about to marry a woman. He thought she was the most beautiful woman to ever exist.

Her pearly white gown and bouquet of pink tulips only added to her natural beauty and he couldn't stop staring at her. But he couldn't see clearly from across the aisle because there were tears in his eyes. And he couldn't wipe them away because the guests would know. The groom doesn't cry at his wedding. But then, her father placed her hand in his, and under her veil, she was crying too. He realized that sometimes the groom can cry, especially since the most beautiful woman in the world promised to love him forever.

Once they finished their vows, he slipped slowly slipped the ring on his new bride. After years of loving her, all he could think was _"finally." _

He constantly told her she was beautiful as they danced and ate and clinked glasses of wine, while cameras flashed, capturing each moment.

For better or for worse.

In sickness and in health.

To love and to cherish.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a man who held his wife's hand in the hospital. He thought she was the most amazing person to ever exist.

She was amazing, because she was about to do something he could never do. She was screaming and saying things she wouldn't normally have said. She probably said that she hated him, but he'd know it wasn't true, because she was pushing and pushing and bringing their baby into the world, which takes a lot of love.

He told her she was amazing every time she rocked their baby to sleep because seeing the two loves of his life made his knees weak.

And he was afraid because every thing was new and overwhelming, and it was absolutely frightening.

But then, she called him "Daddy", and it was absolutely amazing.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a man who sat next to his wife in the pews. He knew she was a blessing.

She was a blessing because he held his hand as their daughter was being wedded to the love of her life. She was a blessing because she comforted him as he gave away his baby girl.

He told her she was a blessing at the wedding, and her eyes got even more watery. She said that loving him was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. They looked back at young lovers, who were about to say their vows.

She had gone off to college, met a boy, and said she was in love. Luckily for the boy, her father could see the love in his eyes too.

The boy asked her father for his permission. He didn't want to say yes because they were too young, and the boy wasn't good enough. But then he remembered how he and his wife were too young and how he was nowhere near good enough, but her father said yes because he was crazy in love with her.

He was still crazy in love with her.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a man who laid next to his wife for the last time. He knew she was an angel.

She was an angel because when he kissed her, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, even though she had no energy left. She was an angel because she was sent into his life to love him. She knew his every weakness and flaw, and she loved him more each day. Just like he loved her.

He remembered the moment they first met. It was when the word "perfect" finally fell into place and each moment he had ever spent with her took his breath away.

The doctors said that she would be going soon. He assured them that it wouldn't be long before he was gone too. They had never spent a night apart, and he wasn't planning on breaking that record. Her breathing was getting shallower, and her eyes were closing again.

He told her she was angel, but she didn't say anything this time.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

Death would not part them.

She was his life, heart and soul.

And he will follow her close behind.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. It was kind of difficult to write and parallel everything but I think it came out lovely. Special thanks to my beta, pinetree13.**

**Please review and leave me your thoughts! Also, check out my other E/B one shots. **

**-Alexis**


End file.
